Light in the Dark
by Sumelda Lourens
Summary: Renesmee's life is changing with Jacob. My firls story, pease be nice an R
1. Changing minds

Its been 87 yeas since my birth, frosen in he body of an 18 year old.

We are now currently living in Toronto Canada. We've been living here for 2 years now. This is my senior year in Leaside High School.

Daddy said we'll be leaving soon. Beacause we have stayed here long enough, and they missed the family. So this time, we'll be living together again. It's been almost 20 years since we've lived with them. They often visited, but that was all.

Its the end of summer holiday and school is starting in a week. I'm acually glad, because i'll be seeing my boyfriend again. We haven't seen each other very much this summer. His name is Drew. He was the football captain, and the most popular guy in school. He would sometimes get on my nerves because of is big ego of dating the cheerleader captain and all.

Aunt Alice always showed me new routines that would win a contest, but it was hard teaching the other girls, with them not beig real fast learners and all. But somehow we managed to be the top squad in Canada.

I heated being the center of attention, in that way I was like my mommy. Daddy didn't really like Drew. Don't know what he didn't like, bu deep inside of Drew he was soft and nice. He just acted all tough.

"Renesmee, Drew is here." Mom said as she walked into my room. I smiled

"Thank you momma, i'll be down in a second" I quickly went to my mirror and straigtened out my clothes and fixing my hair. We've been together for 6 months now, but I still wanted to look nice for him. I don't think he's ever seen me looking bad. Aut Alice always taught me, appearance is everything.

"Renesmee?" i heard Drew say as he walked into my room.

"Hay baby" i gave him a peck on the lips. He took my hand and we went to sit on the bed. I always kept my distance when we were in my room, because like all boys he only had one thing on his mind. Ussually when things started to get heaty, daddy would come in, asking for something. Guess that's why daddy didn't like Drew, he never gave up. I know his friends teases him for not getting in my pants yet, but I really didn't care. I loved him, but somehing is still not right. He is not the one made for me. "i've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he smiled and gave me a kiss when he said that. These days something just don't feel right. I don't feel that magic with him anymore, as if the summer opened my eyes and took it away. "I'm glad you're back from vacation" We've been on vacation this summer, so people wouldn't see us in the sunlight.

"Yeah, but it was fun though, my sister taught me some new routines again" In this town the story was that momma was my sister and daddy was her girlfriend and we lived together. Most people didn't lik it at first because the thought daddy was only 2 years older than me and monma was !.

It blew over when daddy left school. But everyone still triend hitting on momma, but she blew them off.

Drew spent most of the afternoon at my house, he told me about his vacation and all he did, and i just sat and listened to him.


	2. New life

The year went by faster than you could blink. Me and Drew were still together.

We are leaving in a week, we're moving to Forks, its Mom's home town. I was born there. It still haven't sunk in, I'll miss all my friends I have here. Today it was time to break up with Drew, It just won't work put for us like this.

I went over to his house, so I could get it over. As I stood in front of his doorstep I took a deep breath, an knocked on the door.

When the door opened I looked up to find Ashley at the door. Her hair was messy, and she was wearing his football shirt. I felt the urge to slap her, so I did. She was one of my best friends.

She turned her face back to me, holding it where I slapped it. "Renes... I thought you already left town"

"Well I guess you were wrong then hmm?" Drew opened the door more and I saw him with only a towel covering his private parts. I could smell what they've been up to. "Drew, I just came over to say goodbye, but I think that's enough said. Don't call me" I turned around and walked to my car.

"Renesmee, let me explain" Drew called back after me, I turned around, trying to hold back the tears. I knew it was over, but him sleeping with one of my friends was just too much.

"I think you already did. Good bye Drew" I climbed in my car and drove away speeding like I've never did before. I couldn't see in front of me with all the tears coming down. I heard my passenger door open.

"Renesmee, slow down!" daddy was climbing in and taking over. He moved me to the passenger side. I started crying even worse, and I hated crying and people feeling pity for me. "I know honey, but you have to let it out."

"But daddy, I loved him. I never thought he'd do something like that to me." He gave me a smile that made me feel better. "Thanks for helping me come back home daddy, how did you know?"

"Aunt Alice saw you getting in a car accident, leaving you in a coma for 3 months, i rushed over as soon as I knew" 3 months, that would've been a really serious accident. "Yes, but you're alright now"

We pulled into the driveway. Daddy stopped me from climbing out "Renesmee, your life's going to change and get better soon, just be open for it" That really didn't make any sence to me. But I knew I should trust what daddy said to me. "Thank you daddy" I gave him a big hug, and climbed out of the car.

"Renesmee! Oh thank God you're alright!" Momma said and gave me a hug as soon as I walked into our house.

"I'm sorry for not being carefull mom" She smiled and nodded and I went to my room. I went to my bed and fell on it, feeling lifeless. I started thinking about what daddy said. I must've fallen asleep. I dreamt of a man, with a hard face, looking into my eyes and his face became soft. He fell on his knees. "Renesmee" he whispered my name.

"Renesmee, its time to wake up, we're leaving in 3 hours" I stood up and saw momma has left me some clothes on my sofa to put on for the day, because all my stuff were packed and ready to go.

"We'll be driving down in your car, your mom and Aunt Alice will go with my car" daddy said as we went to the garage. The rest of our family was already there, and all our furniture was there.

The drive to Forks was very long, it took us 20 hours to get there. I slept most of the ride. Every time I went to sleep, I had the same dream over and over, like it was telling me something, but I just ignored it. If something was wrong, daddy would have already told me.

I stayed awake when we reached Seattle. Daddy drove very fast, so it took us 40 minutes to get to Forks from there. We drove into a road, almost hidden, if you didn't pay attention, you'd miss itA. Trees meters and meters long surrounded us, the air was very foggy. About 2 minutes later, we drove into a meadow. "This is where we fought 86 years ago, can you remember?" I thought back trying to fit this place.

"Wasn't in covered in snow?" Daddy laughed.

"Yes it was hun" we drove on for a little while till we got to a big house, made only out of windows. It was beautiful, on the porch everyone was waiting for us, momma and Aunt Alice already arrived yesterday.

"Renesmee" Grandma said and walked to me to give me a hug. "We've missed you so much." I hugged her back and smiled. She always smiled. I loved my grandma so much.

"Yeah Grandma, its been a while"I saw grandpa getting over to where we were and giving me a hug. "Hey Grandpa"

"Hey sweet pea" He gave me a brilliant smile and looked serious at daddy. Daddy just nodded to answer grandpa's thoughts.

"Aunt Rosalie!" I yelled and went to her, she gave me a hug and lifted me a little into the air. "Uh-uhm I can't breathe" Emmet started to laugh and Aunt Rosalie put me on the floor. "Nice to see you Emmet" I said and we did a secret handshake.

"You too little monster"

"No need of changing my mood uncle Jasper, I'm as happy as can be today" He stated laughing at my comment and gave me a hug.

"I can see that" We all laughed and went into the house. It was beautiful inside. White carpets and walls, white sofa. Everything was beautiful and white. So clean.

"You can use the bathroom up the staircase at your left to freshen up" daddy answered my thoughts. I remember this house, but vaguely. I could feel somethings missing, someone isn't here, but I can't remember. I looked at the graduation caps and saw someone has already added our new ones. In about 20 years that whole wall would be full of them. I laughed at the thought and went into the bathroom.

It was full of mirrors, I decided to take a shower, turned the water on its hottest setting, for once i could feel it was hot on my skin. When i climbed out, I towel dried my hair and saw my bag of toiletries was on the counter. Momma must've put it there while I was in the shower. I opened it and saw a new set of clothes too. I quickly put on my clothes and blow dried my hair. I didn't bother with makeup, because we'd be here the day.

I walked to the stairs. I could smell a new scent in the livingroom. A husky woodsy scent, like a tree that's wet after a good rain. It smelt so good. No vampire I've ever met a vampire that had a scent like that.

I walked slowly down the stairs, in the middle of the stairs daddy caught up to me. "Renesmee, I don"t know if you remember him" he turned around "Jacob?"

A tall man with a dark skin and black hair came and stood on the bottom. His eyes black with a little brown, humans wouldn't see that. "Hay Nessie" I took a deep breath. That name was so fermilliar to me. No one have called me that in ages. I remember his husky voice, deep and calm all the same.

"Jacob?"


	3. The Lying Game

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews, going to try my best to fix spelling errors. Sorry for not writing new chapters, but I'll try to write a new one soon**

"Jacob?" My head was spinning, why haven't I thought of him since we've moved? Why did I leave him behind and why haven't anyone talked about him?

"Renesmee, I know you're confused now but you'll understand someday" daddy said to me.

"Let's go for a walk" Jacob said as he turned around and went to the door, holding it open for me. He hasn't changed, but he wasn't a vampire so what was he then because a human can't stay young for almost 90 years. We walked a few miles alongside the river, just enough time for me to clear my head and keep an open mind.

_Renesmee, your life is going to get better soon, just be open for it._

Daddy's words came back to me, so that's what he meant by saying that to me? Seeing Jacob again?

"I've missed you so much Ness" Jacob told me when he turned around facing me. His eyes had joy in them, like a little boy getting a new toy for Christmas.

"Jacob, what happened, I can't remember anything, but I do remember you" He smiled, as if I said something he really needed to hear.

"I know Ness, but things will get better soon and you'll remember all of it" He smiled at me, like a rush of sunshine came over me making the butterflies in my stomach fly away.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, knowing the words he spoke held some kind of truth to it, but with no guarantee. I sat on a big rock, throwing little one's into the river as he spoke to me.

He told me about the werewolf thing and as he told me, I remembered everything, how they fought alongside my parents, risking their safety for me. He told me about the members of his pack, those who I never got to meet and the brave things some of them did. "I think it's time to take you home, besides, I have patrol tonight." I told him about my life as we walked home, not really having much to tell.

"Thank you for today, I really had fun" I said as I walked up the steps.

"We'll do it again tomorrow" he said as he climbed on his motorcycle. I walked up into the house, seeing only Alice in the living room.

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"They went hunting, let's get you home now" Alice came with me to the cottage, as if I couldn't walk alone. When I walked into my room I suddenly got very tired. "It's been a long day, you should get some sleep"

I went into my closet to get all my clothes and then I went to the bathroom. After showering I went to bed, and quickly fell asleep.

I dreamt I was little crying and screaming Jacob's name, daddy told me to forget about him. He closed the door to my room and when I stopped crying he'd come back in and smile. I remember Jacob's face when we left, his howl of pain as he ran in his wolf form next to the car. Momma and Daddy just ignored all the questions about him for so long. Until I finally forgot about him.

I woke up, tears covering my face. I remembered everything, all the fun we had, the walks on the beach and the day we left with the months that followed with me crying myself to sleep, having nightmares and my parents just ignored it.


End file.
